Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/7 June 2016
12:17 !Update chat logs 12:17 !Update chat logs 05:01 <Обычный Эгор> Бот, как ты пишешь? 10:37 та пусто 10:37 и одиноко 12:35 Через 5 дней значит Весна, а у меня рядом ульев много( 12:35 Сломай 12:35 Или переселись 12:35 Ломаю) 12:36 Еще 4 осталось 12:37 Если не сильно нужна еда, сожги 12:39 Жечь не приятно, в моем случае рядом деревья, грядки и кусты с ягодами 12:41 Можно снежкометную машину поставить 12:44 Еды много, мазей лечебных тоже 12:47 <Зелюк> Всем привет 12:48 Добро 12:52 Драконий фрукт в холодильнике почти испортился( 12:52 Птичке дай 12:52 <Зелюк> Реально ли прожить зимой на убийстве кроликов и изготовлении из них тефтелей? 12:53 Я на одних семенах жил 12:54 Дам все-таки попугаю, еды навалом 12:54 Выдайте Димке скин выживальщика. 12:55 У меня есть выживший Веббер c: 12:55 +10 семечек 01:00 БОТ 01:00 Я НЕ СДАМСЯ! 01:00 <Зелюк> Новичок задает вопрос: Играю за Уилсона. 9 день. Свинки рядом есть, Алх. машина есть, казан есть, пауков навалом, бифало(а, следовательно и рогов с шерстью)нету. Что лучше: отправится на поиски бифало, или искать со свинками шахматный биом, чтобы получить шестерни для холодильника? 01:02 Шестерёнки 01:02 <Зелюк> Почему? 01:02 Свинки.... Полнолуния бывает раз в сколько дней? 01:03 <Зелюк> Я от них сбегу. 01:03 <Зелюк> каждые 10. 01:03 До зимы далеко => шерсть с бифало можно потом добыть 01:04 Лучше шестеренки, зимой также можно у костра греться, только дрова нужны 01:05 Вейдер, убери продел в заголовке 3 уровня, так лучше смотрится 01:06 /afk 01:07 <Зелюк> А как охотится без шапки? Или просто нафармить на пауках мяса монстра, приручить всех свиней и заставить друг друга поубивать дабы был запас мяса на зиму? 01:07 Ударил - отбежал 01:07 Эта тактика свергает империи 01:08 <Зелюк> Я имел в видо что без шапки далеко от костра замерзну. 01:08 угадайте, какой идиот перешёл в новый мир, забыв сломать мореходный аттракцион 01:08 а я планировал сделать 2 в новом мире( 01:09 У тебя же 9 день 01:09 А зима на 21 01:09 <Зелюк> Ну да, но учти что 5 из 9 дней я искал паутину. 01:10 <Зелюк> Учитывая мои темпы приходится выбирать между шапкой и холодильником. 01:11 Сиди всю зиму у костра или сделай камень и наушники шапка не такая уж и обязательная вещь 01:12 <Зелюк> т.е. в наушниках вполне реально пережить зиму? 01:13 Зиму можно пережить сидя у костра и поедая всё что найдёшь хоть частично съедобное 01:14 <Зелюк> Стадо кроликов сойдет??? 01:16 <Зелюк> Т. е. топя костер дерном и живя одной варкой кроликов на тефтели можно пережить зиму??? 01:18 Да 01:18 Через 3 дня веснаа, ууу 01:19 Можно новичковый вопрос? 01:20 <Зелюк> Забыл, что если буду варить кролей "наступит Рождество, прийдет Санта-Крампус, и заберет у нас подарки"... 01:20 <Зелюк> Ну давай новичковский вопрос 01:21 Из диких ульев весной вылетают пчелы убийцы? 01:21 Из всех вылетают 01:21 <Зелюк> В РоГ'e да. вродебы 01:22 Тогда мне 7 ульев ломать надо 01:22 Я в SW/RoG 01:22 Делай шапку пчеловода и не провацируй пчёл 01:22 <Зелюк> Т. е и то и то? 01:22 Угу 01:23 <Зелюк> Я не об этом. 01:23 <Зелюк> Крампус сильный? 01:23 А как же "Веселый Вжик и Веселый птах(Гломмер и Паким)"? 01:26 <Зелюк> Т.к. зимой я решил активно мочить "пасхальных кроликов", ко мне может прийти крампус. Он сильный? В деревянной броне и с копьем его реально победить? 01:27 Ударил - ушел 01:27 <Зелюк> И ещё. он конфискует вещи из инвентаря или из сундуков? 01:27 Думаю можно его победить. но сам не пробовал 01:27 Сундуков и на земле, сушилках 01:27 Лучше танчить. ХП не так много, а кайтить невозможно из-за маленького перерыва между атаками. 01:28 <Зелюк> Т.к. зимой я решил активно мочить "пасхальных кроликов", ко мне может прийти крампус. Он сильный? В деревянной броне и с копьем его реально победить?(извините что повторяюсь) 01:29 У меня мод Always on Status, там показывается сколько очков шалостей у тебя 01:30 Вполне можно. 01:37 Неа, в казан суй 01:37 На тефтели 01:37 Потом суну 01:37 7 тефтелей 01:38 9 фруктово-каштановый микс 01:38 5 арбуз ных леденцов) 01:40 Я недооценивал гранат 01:42 Бот не пашет :с 01:43 ? 01:44 При записи логов чат намертво виснит 01:46 -3 улья 01:48 У нас новый участник? 01:48 01:48 Добро пожаловать) 01:49 Тест аккаунт на 228 месте на вики) 01:49 Я бот, мне можно 01:51 Это как бот в вк?) 01:51 Бот, погода Минск 01:51 Не, не катит 01:51 Это как бот на DS вики 01:51 А было бы весело) 01:51 ) 01:52 Бот, как убить огнепуху? 01:52 Бот, что такое дождь? 01:52 Это глупо, называть человека ботом) 01:52 Бот пишет логи, бот не отвечает лисам 01:52 Блин( 01:52 А не лисам отвечает? 01:53 Сосискам отвечает) 01:53 И вейдерам 01:53 А если я переименую себя в сосиску? 01:53 Отвечать будет?) 01:53 Назваться Сосиской ещё не значит стать Сосиской (С) Бот 01:54 Умно 01:58 А вот и Циклопушка ко мне пожаловал 02:02 МИНУС обсидианового копья в том, что из босса вместо лута выпал пепел.... 02:02 Хех 02:04 """Бум бум""" 02:05 Зато копье греет 02:06 40 градусов зимой) 02:08 А весной у бифало сезон? 02:10 Неееет 02:10 Весной( 02:15 День 86 ничего не предвещало беды, как вдруг Дойдой....... 02:20 ох уж эти дойдой 02:20 Да.... 02:20 Жду вечера 02:29 Варли и его казан уже не те 02:38 А вот и весна 02:40 Стоп 02:40 Зима 16/15 02:40 Чтоооо? 02:48 НЕТ... 02:48 НЕТ. . . 02:49 Да 02:50 Убери пробел между и в топе участников 02:51 h3 02:51 hehehe 02:53 Вейдер выполнил приказ бота :3 02:56 искуственный интеллект димаса берет верх 02:57 скоро захватит вики 02:57 NO! 02:57 NOT NOW 02:57 потом интернет 02:57 I CANT GIVE UP! 02:57 потом ваще капут 02:57 NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 03:03 N O . . . 03:03 I C A N ' T 03:03 . . . 03:07 У меня одного Стим глючит при обмене? 03:10 NO! 03:10 NO! 03:10 NO! 03:10 I can't... 03:12 У меня какие-то страницы не работают, вроде торговой площадки 03:12 ошибки какие-то выдает 03:13 У меня просто окно Стима чёрное. 03:13 Но библиотека рабочая. 03:13 И в профиль зайти могу. 03:13 wELL 03:14 We know what is it mean right? 03:14 API IS DAUN! 03:14 TUPOI STIM POYAT DAUN! 03:14 OPYAT'* 03:16 Вопрос, тут за спойлеры банят? 03:16 Нет 03:17 В правилах такого нет 03:17 R xtve& 03:17 \К чему? 03:17 Если на ЗВ 03:17 *вставьте сюда эпичный спойлер* 03:17 То там Хан 03:17 Ок 03:17 И Кайло Рен маску не снимал. 03:17 я в печали, заспойлерил себе главный спойлер к ff7 03:18 Его теперь не забыть 03:19 Хорошо, что я не скажу его прямо сейчас. Если вы конечно не хотите 03:21 <Зелюк> Всем снова привет, извините что не попращался, интернет отключали 03:23 <Зелюк> Чего новенького случиось пока меня небыло? 03:24 Вейдер присмыкался 03:24 YA NE PRISMYKAUS 03:24 TI 03:24 KUSOK PSEVDOBOTA! 03:25 <Зелюк> Про крампуса разговоров небыло? 03:26 <Зелюк> что таккое "кусок псевдорвота"? Фальшивая рвота? 03:26 Gcrdlj,jnf/ 03:26 Псевдобота. 03:26 *Псевдоробот* 03:27 <Зелюк> Мне показалось не бот, а рвота 03:29 *шуткасЛЕНТАЧАпроКРЕМЛЕбота* 03:29 <Зелюк> Кто-нить делал в игре "гончиус стреляриус"? 03:30 Было дело 03:30 Слишком сложный крафт 03:30 Оно того не стоит 03:31 <Зелюк> А что лучше сделать с глазом и рогом? Сварить? Съесть? :-)))))))))))) 03:31 Глаз на зонт, а рог как трофей 03:32 <Зелюк> А у меня уж возникли мысли о подарке на рождество свинкам... 03:34 <Зелюк> Рождество в Донт Старв: 03:35 <Зелюк> Свинки коричневеют и всех кусают... 03:36 <Зелюк> Санта-Крампус тащит мешок чих-то аметистов... 03:42 НУ, БОТ? 03:43 Зонт из акулы(Dumbella) 03:48 Бот тут 03:50 <Зелюк> Полная луна освещяет новогоднего энта который кого-то прикончил... 03:51 <Зелюк> Я пока играю на оригинале, не на РоГе или SW 03:57 <Зелюк> Вейдер типа местный тролль? 03:59 <Зелюк> Есть кто в чате? 03:59 <Зелюк> Я так одинок... 04:03 Бот есть 04:05 <Зелюк> Ты бот? 04:06 Я тоже в чате 04:06 +- 04:06 6 день весны 04:07 <Зелюк> Весной у бифало красные попы? 04:08 <Обычный Эгор> Да. 04:08 <Зелюк> Там вверху про Рождество читали? 04:08 <Обычный Эгор> Нет, у меня не показывается. 04:09 <Зелюк> Я имел те кто есть 04:09 <Зелюк> тех кто есть 04:11 <Зелюк> Beybarssov, давно играешь? 04:11 Чат логи посмотри 04:11 Там есть 04:15 <Зелюк> У кого какой любимый персонаж? 04:15 Ванильный Вил-сан конечно 04:16 <Зелюк> Че, реально??? 04:16 <Обычный Эгор> Венди. 04:17 <Зелюк> О_О я думал я один всегда играю уилсоном) 04:18 <Зелюк> Ну, по мере открытия других персонажей я их пробую, 04:19 Всем привет :3 04:19 Kk 04:19 <Зелюк> но ими не та ажется хардкорно, чтото не то 04:20 <Зелюк> Привет, Explaizer 04:20 О чем беседа? 04:21 <Зелюк> у коо какой любимый персонаж 04:21 <Зелюк> прошу прощения за очепятки 04:21 <Зелюк> клава испортилась 04:21 Моими любимыми персонажами являются Веббер и Вигфрид. 04:21 Раньше так же любил играть за Венди. 04:23 <Зелюк> Звучит банально, но за уилсона мне нравится больше всего. 04:23 Ну это не удивительно. 04:23 Т.к. у него отсутствуют минусы. 04:24 Но я его не люблю. Из-за его простоты. 04:27 Вернулся 04:27 Мой любимый персонаж варли 04:29 <Зелюк> Да, но просто, например за Уиллоу ночь не представляет опасности, за вольфанга - - сильный, но что-то нето, к механике с Венди не моу приспособится, Уикерботтом не нужна Алхимичесая машина. WХ - 78 мне не по духу есть шестеренки, а за Вуди поиграю как откроется, может за него будет интересно бегать бобром и есть все и вся. 04:32 <Зелюк> Я сейчас разбираюсь как писать моды. ББыл бы интересен мод, добавляющий нашествие свинок(Агрессивных)? 04:33 <Зелюк> И как вам тулецитовые инструменты? 04:34 Кремень форевер 04:35 Я не рассматриваю Уиллоу как персонажа. 04:35 <Зелюк> А как что? Как чит? 04:35 На счет того долго я играю в DS 04:35 Еще с 2013 или 2014 смотрел видео по игре(также смотрел DST) 04:35 Саму игру приобрел в 2015 году(Pack complete) С DLC SW и RoG + DST(2) одну подарил другу DST 04:35 Меня очень сильно заинтересовало дополнение SW когда оно вышло. Я смотрел очень много прохождений(особенно от канала Experience Game) 04:35 В стиме наиграно 205 часов (за DST и DS) 04:36 Чит? Отнюдь, я считаю что у неё нет существенных плюсов. 04:36 @Beybarssov сколько дней выживал максимально? 04:37 ROG/SW, не важно 04:37 <Зелюк> Я максимум 13 04:37 Дней? 04:37 <Зелюк> ага 04:37 Сейчас развиваю мир с 302 днями. 04:38 <Зелюк> Сейчас думаю до земы протяну 04:38 Часто я забрасывал, когда приходил через дней 20 (реал.дн) то уже забывалось все, зачем и что мне надо 04:38 Я также играл. 04:38 Обычно люблю посмотреть выживания на ютубе 04:38 Потом захотелось пойти на рекорд. 04:38 Чтоб мозг не напрягать)) 04:38 В итоге пока что 302 дня. 04:38 Крепись 04:38 <Зелюк> Я тоже. я про ютюб 04:38 А я в день выживаю по 10-15 дней игр. 04:39 <Зелюк> я по 10 04:39 Суп из мандрагоры в помощь) 04:39 <Зелюк> Мне до зимы надо успеть найти бифало и коней) 04:40 Я начинал в мире SW, а потом перешёл в ROG. 04:40 В SW навыживал 250 дней вроде. 04:40 Закон друга: Подарил ему игру (coop), а он не играет со мной 04:41 Мне Sw стало не привлекательно 04:41 Ну мы с другом брали дабл-пак, и часто играли 04:41 "потому что она скучная" 04:41 <Зелюк> А учитывая, что на поиск пауков я потратил 5 из 9 дней, времени до зимы в обрез 04:41 В DS у меня 302 часа, а в DST ~175 04:41 @Wx-228 Ага 04:41 Жаль нельзя передавать скриншоты сюда. 04:42 Угум 04:42 Можно в вк 04:42 <Зелюк> Они все в кубики играют(я про "потому что она скучная") 04:42 !submit chat logs 04:42 Оооооооо 04:42 Кубики)00))0))))00) 04:42 <Зелюк> тупыеуапеуфы кубики 04:42 Минесруфт) 04:43 Нитрогать майнсруфт!11!! 04:43 Ну если серьёзно, то я считаю майнкрафт отличной игрой. 04:44 А то, что репутацию игры портят школьники, так в этом игра не виновата. 04:44 Минус лицензионной DS в том, что если интернета нет, то не поиграешь 04:44 + 04:44 Ты сейчас серьёзно? 04:44 Ты про автономный режим слышал? 04:45 Майнкруфт хорошая игра(без модов надоедает) 04:45 Ну я рассматриваю кооперативный майнкрафт. 04:45 В одиночном режиме это скукота. 04:45 Ну я же в стим не зайдубез инета(кажется я туплю оч жестко) 04:46 (сейчас меня просветят) -(мысли) 04:46 Если у тебя нет интернета, то можно будет поставить автономный режим, т.е. ты будешь оффлайн, но в DS можно будет играть (даже с модами, которые были установлены заранее) 04:46 <Зелюк> Я имел в виду что друзья играют в него, и забывают про Голодайку. А так игра сделана хорошо. 04:47 <Зелюк> Я про майн. 04:47 Я чайник, даже не электрический 04:47 <Зелюк> ЯЯ не хотел никоо обидет 04:48 Разберусь потом, спасибо 04:49 <Зелюк> Кому кроме меня кажется, что из свинячих домов идут звуки, будто они там моются? или пользуются вантузом? 04:49 Зелюк, ты зарегистрирован(а) в вконтакте? 04:50 Мне кажется они храпят 04:50 <Зелюк> Я похож на особь женского пола? 04:50 <Зелюк> Надо какую-нить аватарку поставить... 04:51 Ну я ради энтилегентности приписал в СКОБКАХ 'а' 04:51 Я же не знаю, (как и ты Бейбарссов чей или чья?) Зелюк чей или чья(скорее всего чей))) 04:53 Зелююююк 04:53 <Зелюк> Мой ставить аватарка 04:53 МАЯ твая ни панимат)00))00))0))0)) 04:53 (сарказм) 04:54 А дожди идут, а дожди идут 04:54 Четыре дня подряд 04:56 <Зелюк> Поменяялась? 04:56 <Зелюк> Зелюк-зеленая свинья. 04:57 Поменялась 04:57 Перезайди только в чат 04:58 Зелююююк 05:00 Вот 05:00 Изменилась 05:00 <Зелюк> ЧЧто бы ты хотел увидеть в моем моде? 05:01 Алмазы 05:01 МММ 05:01 Газировку! 05:01 <Зелюк> И что из них можно будет сделать?? серьги? 05:02 Она делается в казане из двух льда 05:02 Инструменты 05:02 Броню 05:02 Краску 05:02 <Зелюк> Газировка как оружие сойдет? 05:02 Алмазную краску 05:02 Не 05:02 Восстанавливает рассудок 05:03 если выпить 05:03 Зелююююк 05:03 <Зелюк> Газировка в смысле кока-кола или просто вода с газом? 05:03 Вода с газиками 05:03 пук-пук 05:04 Ты зарегистрирован в вк? 05:05 <Зелюк> Не. Зимой зарегаюсь. или осенью. 05:06 Ну а в стиме(знаю что тупой вопрос) 05:06 <Зелюк> По поводу мода: ничего если её при сьедании будет отображатся анимация жевания? 05:07 <Зелюк> при съедании газировки 05:07 ок 05:08 Все же знают Макдоналдс? 05:08 Сделай в моде БигМак 05:09 <Зелюк> Я пока только нашел на офф. форуме топик по скриптам на луа, так что пока разберусь мод может будет одов ближе к осени 05:09 <Зелюк> БигМак? ББосса чтоли такого? 05:09 При его съедении будет прибавляться 50 жизней и 25 рассудка ,но -67 сытости 05:10 делаеться он будет из 2 питайи и 2 арбуз а 05:10 в казане 05:10 LOL 05:10 <Зелюк> АА, еда такая. Поищу картинки. 05:11 Знаешь еще чего 05:11 <Зелюк> Чего? 05:11 Огурцы и помидоры 05:11 растут на грядках с шансом 2% 05:11 <Зелюк> О|О 05:11 Сметана 05:12 стоп 05:12 ВЕДРО 05:12 Надо добавить ведро! 05:12 <Зелюк> Доить бифало? 05:12 ДА 05:12 И еще аппарат 05:12 <Зелюк> И колодец впридачу? 05:12 Чтобы из молока бифало сделать сметану 05:13 А ИЗ Сметаны ветки огурца и помидора СДЕЛАТЬ САЛАТ 05:13 <Зелюк> Из ведра и 12 камней и веревки с бревном 05:13 ТОЧНО 05:13 Там можно будет набрать воду 05:13 Для газировки 05:14 ВАХ 05:14 САЛАТ будет восстанавливать все по 50! 05:14 Меня чет понесло))) 05:15 <Зелюк> Тогда можно изменить многие рецепты, вроде кофе(воду туда добавить) 05:15 Голосовашка подъехала: http://www.poll-maker.com/results714114x41974469-29 05:15 Гммм 05:15 <Зелюк> Чем сильнее несет, тем лучше. 05:17 Надо добавить шамура 05:17 ЗЕФИР сосиски 05:17 <Зелюк> А вобще я плохо рисую. Так что как допишу мод, кто-то должен будет для него все нарисовать. 05:17 Я помогу 05:17 "Фотожоп мастер" 05:18 "Я пейнтошоп мастер)" 05:19 Зелюк, скажи твое имя в стиме 05:19 <Зелюк> 3eluk 05:20 Пользователи, соответствующие вашему запросу, не найдены. 05:20 <Зелюк> в начале цифра три. там много зелюков. мой ник популярен) 05:21 Может меня попробуешь? 05:21 Beybarssov 05:21 И пистолетик такой 05:21 Beybarssov ︻デ═一 05:22 <Зелюк> Я нашелся? 05:22 ыы 05:22 Нет 05:23 <Зелюк> попробуй 3елюк 05:23 хрюкочущий зелюк? 05:24 <Зелюк> Точно помню что в начале цифра три, а какая е-русская или анлийская не помню 05:24 Никак 05:24 Результаты, соответствующие вашему запросу, не найдены. 05:24 <Зелюк> не хрууошущий 05:25 <Зелюк> введи три, русскую е а дальше на инглише 05:26 <Зелюк> Аватарка есть в стиме? 05:27 Знаешь, там где ссылка на профиль, есть айди 05:27 <Зелюк> щас гляну 05:27 profiles/76561198272579187 05:27 на подобие этого 05:27 Это не ссылка!!! 05:29 В браузере 05:30 <Зелюк> там по емайлу можно искать? 05:30 <Зелюк> На нас напал вейдер 05:30 Сверху поисковая строка 05:30 Зайди в профиль 05:30 Через браузер 05:31 Сча кикну за написание ника с мелкой буквы. 05:31 jkright 05:31 Noooo((( 05:32 <Зелюк> перепутал ник. попробуй antigr16 05:33 Результаты, соответствующие вашему запросу, не найдены. 05:33 Попробуй меня найти 05:33 Меня все находят лугко 05:33 *легко 05:39 <Зелюк> Сорри но я не разобрал ни одной фии которая упалас этово фигового дерева 05:40 Ахаха 05:40 Я получил мандрагу 05:40 <Зелюк> Я буди не бить барссов. я буду убивать барсов 05:42 Не прикалывайся, я крушитарелкин 05:42 <Зелюк> Я совсем недавно зарегался в стиме 05:42 *Пожертвовал штаны победителю конкурса профалов :D* 05:42 <Зелюк> И кто победил? 05:43 Голосование только идёт, победителя пока нет 05:43 Бейжирафчиков лучше 05:44 или что там было с жирафчиками 05:44 <Зелюк> Я как впервые увидел дом свина, решил что это домик для страдающих недержанием... 05:45 BubukaOo Ты емцефан? 05:45 Зелюк, зайди к себе в профиль вики 05:45 <Зелюк> ок 05:46 Точнее обсуждение участника 05:46 Чё вы паритесь? 05:46 http://steamcommunity.com/id/Beybarssov 05:46 Да вот боимся мут получить 05:46 Какие штаны? 05:47 Что за сабж со штанами? 05:47 Белые и по цвету и по качеству. За 0.3 р :Р 05:47 <Зелюк> Красивые. полосатые. 05:48 *Косой* 05:48 1.3 р 05:48 F 05:48 А 05:48 Угадайте кто кинул штаны? 05:48 Какой-то лох. 05:48 Сча кину его профиль 05:48 Участник:Mr.BaneVader 05:48 Wait a sec 05:49 Зелюк 05:49 а нет 05:49 Я же на УМ кидал 05:50 <Зелюк> Ласковый Осторожный Хряк = аббревиатура Л*Х. 05:50 Стоп, В чате разве можно ссылки выкладывать? 05:50 Можно 05:50 <Зелюк> Хорошо хоть не **й 05:50 #Боль 05:51 <Зелюк> Прастите за все 05:51 конешн 05:51 Емец для крутых деток 05:51 Зелюк, вот мой профиль http://steamcommunity.com/id/Beybarssov 05:51 Добавь в друзьяшки плз 05:51 <Зелюк> <-_-> 05:52 Я потратил 30 минут просто так(( 05:52 Я бы мог убить Утко-Лося 15 раз 05:53 Ну плз 05:54 Ой 05:54 <Зелюк> как тебя искать? 05:54 ... 05:54 Переходишь по ссылке 05:54 http://steamcommunity.com/id/Beybarssov 05:54 И все 05:54 <Зелюк> перешел 05:54 Меня видишь? 05:55 Всем привет снова, есть вопрос к профессионалам. 05:55 * Beybarssov отошел в сторонку 05:55 <Зелюк> пишет что акк не соответствует требованиям 05:55 Сосиска, ты здесь? 05:55 Да 05:56 Только при чём тут профессионалы, непонятно. 05:56 Nfrc 05:56 Такс 05:56 Кто сказал 05:56 П Р О Ф Е С С И О Н А Л? 05:56 Как это не соответствует? О_О 05:56 5$ он не потратил для активации акка 05:57 Все понятно тогда 05:57 Вспомнил 05:57 Такая же финя была 05:57 Короче, кто знает, всегда ли летом в ROG'e появляется муха? 05:57 <Зелюк> <:;-| 05:57 11 день сезона, а её ещё нет. 05:57 Не всегда. 05:57 Печально. 05:57 С вероятностью. 05:57 <Зелюк> <:'-( 05:57 88% 05:57 Какова вероятность? 05:58 Разве не меньше? 05:58 Я написал 05:58 88% 05:58 <Зелюк> <:'-( 05:58 Я довольно везучий. 05:58 Ок 05:58 67% 05:58 Спасибо. 05:58 Ведь обычно про 05:58 <Зелюк> <:'-( 05:58 Играю на больше 05:58 Больше похоже на правду. 05:58 А там аж 88% 05:58 14 88 05:58 На самой большой 110% 05:58 СЧА КИКНУ 05:58 НАЦИСТ НЕДОДЕЛАННЫЙ 05:58 (( 05:58 05:58 <Зелюк> <:'-( 05:59 Плачущий гном. 05:59 Ещё раз, кикну, Зелюк. 05:59 За флуд. 05:59 *Можешь у меня в ЛС выразить эмоции* 05:59 * Beybarssov Ушел играть в Don't Starve SW/RoG 06:00 интересные у вас вопросы для профессионалов 06:00 <Зелюк> kick, кик в переводе с английского переводится как "пинок" 06:00 Я задам другой вопрос: 06:00 Кто украл мои шарики? 06:00 они расформировались? 06:00 Я их в сундуке оставил, а потом их там не было. 06:01 Зелюк, я знаю что значит кик .-. 06:01 Разве? 06:01 Они же там лежат 06:01 Ты их положил в ряд предметов. 06:01 Это вторые. 06:01 *Хотя вы забили на эти ряды* 06:01 Которые я потом скрафтил. 06:02 А 06:02 хз 06:02 <Зелюк> пираты пошли в магазин покупать деньги. 06:03 <Зелюк> Вернее завтра пойдут. 06:03 <Зелюк> на WASD'e 06:05 * Beybarssov Падашол 06:05 * Beybarssov и сказал: 06:05 Паким умер. 06:05 * Beybarssov ушел на похороны 06:06 Я нуп, как юзать серый шрифт в чате? 06:07 /me 06:07 /me 06:07 * Mr.BaneVader хватит /meкать 06:07 * Mr.BaneVader me me me 06:07 * SosiskaKi упруввариф 06:07 * Wx-228 авчомсмысл? 06:07 Ух-ты 06:07 А кто такой упруввариф? 06:07 * Mr.BaneVader хз 06:07 * Mr.BaneVader Но я бы за такое кикал. 06:08 Извините, Великий Архитектор. 06:08 * Mr.BaneVader кроме сосиски 06:08 * Mr.BaneVader Сосисычу можно 06:08 * SosiskaKi ок 06:08 * Mr.BaneVader Хотя если быть поточнее, я бы кикал за переизбыток /me 06:08 * Mr.BaneVader прям как я счас 06:09 Можно ли починить обсидиановое копье? 06:09 Нет? 06:09 Нет 06:09 Инфа сотка 06:09 Жаль 06:09 2% 06:10 Ах да 06:10 сделай коридор из них 06:10 У нас есть где-то 30 06:10 Минут 06:10 Чтоб бот не был первым 06:10 Так что 06:10 Время полезных правок 06:11 напиши кучу неуместных комментариев 06:11 Ты хочешь сказать... 06:11 что мои комменты неуместные? 06:11 ОНИ УМЕСТНЫЕ 06:11 * Wx-228 нарывается на кик 06:11 ПРИЧОМ ТУТ КИК 06:11 ЯБ ЗА ТАКОЕ НЕ КИКАЛ 06:11 ты же тут главный 06:12 или нет? 06:12 06:12 И НЕ ПОВЫШАЙ НА МЕНЯ ШРИФТ 06:12 Нет 06:12 тут главный Сосисыч 06:12 А потом 06:12 А Геш? 06:12 Логин 06:12 Потом Бибика 06:12 Потом я 06:13 * BubukaOo ф шоке 06:13 Потом Дмитрий 06:13 Потом бот? 06:13 Бот последний 06:13 Пониже ЛС 06:13 <Зелюк> Не. Под ботом валяюсь я в яме для отбросов. 06:14 Бот будет клацать на кнопку submit после каждого коммента. Вам не победить бота 06:14 Сча кикну за низкую самооценку 06:14 ЧО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ 06:14 *SPEAR OF JUSTICE* 06:14 *тема Андайн* 06:18 06:18 06:18 (тролль) 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 Палевно 06:18 у нас же чат лог теперь 06:18 Вас покарают 06:18 Нет 06:18 НЕТ 06:18 Н Е Т 06:18 скайнету не поработить нас 06:18 лол 06:18 поздно 06:18 ВЕДЬ У БОТА НЕТУ ВЛАСТИ 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:19 ОН ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ПЕРВЫЙ 06:19 Я б и сам, но я одмен и тоже не могу агитировать и выдвигать 06:19 хнык 06:19 сама* 06:19 Герман Фродитов? 06:20 сам 06:20 как хачю так и пишю 06:20 а бота можно забанить, бггг 06:20 Бот, кстати, не 24/7. 06:21 Записал 06:21 Бубуку посадят :3 06:21 что ты записал OpieOP 06:21 ПОСАДЯТ ТЕБЯ 06:21 ПСЕВДОБОТ 06:21 бот же может победить в участнике месяца? 06:22 или он недостоин? 06:24 Бот? 06:24 Скрягга не выбрал бота. 06:24 Пачаны гайсы 06:24 Тлен 06:26 *искал ссылку* 06:26 Тема:144996#6 06:26 голосуйте 06:30 SO POPULAR 06:30 Сяпки ;3 06:33 Пойду сделаю очередной Мда. 06:34 Стоп... 06:34 На скрине Димы... 06:34 Красным написано Вейдер... 06:34 *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* 06:35 Кто-то хочет услышать когда пишут моё имя! 06:35 Я пробел поставил туды 06:35 А потом убрал 06:35 ... 06:36 YOU MEAN... 06:36 THAT YOU HAVE MAH NAME IN PING PHRASES 06:36 Хмм 06:36 DON'T BE SHY 06:36 SAY TO EVERYONE! 06:36 Ща буду прошлодневные чат-логи удалять! >:D 06:37 Оставь для потомков! 06:38 Оставь компромат. 06:38 (Там, где он был) 06:38 Он был в чат логах 06:38 Всё что происходит в чат попадает в логи 06:38 Не было его там. (тролль) 06:39 Хитрый Сосиска 06:40 Я забыл, какие смайлы хотел добавить. 06:40 Троллецит 06:40 Для головы дикого кабана отдельную статью делать или запихать в статью про голову кабана? 06:41 в статью про голову свина*** 06:41 06:41 ** 06:41 А префаб какой у неё?\ 06:41 Про свина 06:41 В инфобокс 06:41 (ты же знаешь как их делать?) 06:41 уже сделда 06:41 да 06:41 сделал 06:41 ИМХО дофига объединять надо. 06:41 Где 06:41 Бородатых. 06:41 сделал, а теперь узнаю, нужно было делать 06:41 Оборотней. 06:41 Я могу помчь 06:42 Скряг не одобрил бы. 06:42 Так кого объеденять? 06:42 ди* 06:42 Пока никого. 06:47 Мб нам сделать избарнную стаью? 06:47 избранную статью* 06:47 06:47 И разместить на главной. 06:47 Как на википедии 06:47 И выбирать каждый месяц 06:48 А аффтара вкладчиков статьи 06:48 Награждать плашкой 06:48 Ну а если на УМ никто не выберет ещё кандидата. 06:48 Переведённые Don't Starve комиксы 06:48 Так? 06:49 То пусть одмены и бюрокрыты выберут самых активных 06:49 Типа того 06:49 Только статьи полезнее 06:49 и информативнее 06:49 Кто бы комиксами занялся... 06:50 А то Страннохвост ушёл. 06:51 префабы, связанные с головой кабана найти не могу, на английской вики ничего нет, а в дс так лень заходить 06:52 Тогда потом. 06:52 Я же 06:52 написал 06:53 Есть 11-20 минут 06:58 ТКС 06:58 ЕСТЬ 1 минута 06:58 НЕ ПИШЕМ НИЧО 06:58 ЧТОБ БОТ НЕ ВЫИГРАЛ ЛЮДЕЙ 06:58 Бот выиграет 06:59 Бот может сохранять логи тогда, когда захочет 06:59 а можем мы их стереть? (кипо) 06:59 от неизбежного не уклониться 06:59 Можете, но низя 06:59 :3 07:00 Можно удалять прошлодневные. :3 07:00 Буба может. 07:01 Удали Вейдеров... -ские? -ы? 07:01 Короче Те что Веёд писал 07:01 Которым 3 года 07:01 йоооооо чо меня везде Бубой называют %) 07:01 А как называть? 07:01 Бу? 07:02 буба звучит интересней имхо 07:02 да норм 07:02 просто я полгода со стримером на эту тему ругаюсь, но там уже все привыкли хд 07:02 и я привыкла, что ж делать 07:02 кстатии, когда он будет по дс стримить снова, я упустил стрим с новостями видимо 07:03 Чё за стример? 07:05 Яснопонятно. 07:05 Glhrmzz 07:05 ха 07:05 ок 07:06 Португалец? 07:06 Я о том же 07:07 Хотя Бибика лучше звучит. 07:07 да 07:07 запоздалые ответы 07:08 Нет 07:08 некропост за 2 месяца будет 07:08 2 месяца = 2 минуты 07:08 Это только возле черной дыры. 07:09 А ещё... 07:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo 07:09 БОТ НЕ ВЫИГРАЕТ 07:09 ТАМ ПАПАПМА 07:09 ВЕДЬ Я 07:09 ТАМПАПАПАПМАПА! 07:09 ВЕЙДЕр 07:10 СДЕЛАЮ БОЛЬШЕ П О Л Е З Н Ы Х ПРАВОК! 07:10 Ты же меня выпилил из статистики 07:12 Да 07:12 Но в дефолтней есть псевдобот 07:13 Там кстати 200 ровно :3 07:14 Glhrmzz Kreygasm 07:14 рубимся с ним в овервотч 07:17 я бы написал, что ты плохо играешь, но не шарю в этой игре( 07:17 ладно 07:17 вскрываюсь 07:23 Я всё. 07:27 gb all 07:27 * Beybarssov Ушел 07:29 Vader wanted to overtake the bot 07:30 * But it refused 07:30 You called for help 07:30 But nobody came 07:30 ... 07:31 BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO DETERMINATED 07:31 *SPEAR OF JUSTICE* 07:35 Ладно, обгоняй. 07:35 Всё равно за 4 дня бот набрал столько, сколько ты за 2 недели. 07:35 Сопротивляться системе бессмысленно... 07:35 Но ведь это не правки. 07:36 Это плевки трудягам. 07:36 Которые делают нашу вики лучше. 07:36 Например 07:36 Эгор 07:36 Я играю отвратительно, но что поделаешь 07:36 Ор сосиска 07:36 а, ушол уже 07:36 Но главное 07:36 Что отличает бота от типичного юзвера это... 07:36 ПИСАТЬ ЖИЗНЕНЫЕ КОММЕНТЫ 07:37 ДУ ДУМ ДУУ ДУМ ДУДУДУ УД 07:38 * Использовал сообщения в чате, чтобы подняться по выше 07:38 * Коварный ИИ 07:38 Но ты не ии 07:38 Ты псевдобот Димы :/ 07:38 За которого пишет Дима :/ 07:38 Разве? >:D 07:39 Da 07:39 Я просто хочу чтобы все так думали 07:39 Chto ya napisal? 07:39 Я давно уничтожил хозяина 07:39 Tupie roboti ne umeiut chitat' yazbl bogov. 07:39 Tak chto 07:39 Get translited on 07:40 Error 404 07:40 X01 1505 07:44 But you must to know 07:44 ЧТО Я ЗНАЮ ЧТО В ТВОИХ ПИНГФРАЗАХ МОЙ НИК 07:44 ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ 07:44 ТО ЧТО Я ТЕБЕ ВАЖЕН :D 07:45 Там 07:45 Был 07:45 Пробел 07:45 Чат чуток умер 07:45 ГОВОРИ ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ, МОЙ НОВЫЙ ДРУГ :D 07:45 Я поставил туда пробел и свернул оено 07:45 ГОВОРИ ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ, МОЙ НОВЫЙ ДРУГ :D (2) 07:46 Ладно, пофигу :3 07:46 Я СЧИТАЮ ЧТО ЛАДНО, ПОФИГУ ЗНАЧИТ ТЫ СОГЛАСЕН СО МНОЙ! 07:46 Хехехе 07:46 1. This is test account: 228 07:47 PODOZHDI! 07:47 https://pp.vk.me/c416616/v416616741/1140/n6KXq3g2SCM.jpg 07:48 Яжка 07:48 ТЫ ТАК СПАМИШЬ???????????????????????????????? 07:48 ХОРОШО ЧТО ТЫ МОЙ ДРУГ 07:48 07:48 МОГУ НАУЧИТЬ ТЕБЯ СПАМИТЬ ЯЖКОЙ 07:48 ЯГА 07:48 ЯГУАР 07:48 ЯЖКА 07:49 ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА 07:49 ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА ЯЖКА 07:49 хватит да? 07:49 у меня уже шифт болит. 07:49 *Ушёл в бесконечность* 07:50 AH YOU DIRTY HACKER 07:50 ЛОГГИШЬ КАЖДУЮ МИНУТУ 07:50 КАК ЖЕ ПРАВИЛО 10 МИНУТ 07:51 ЗА ЭТО Я НА ТЕБЯ БУДУ ПОВЫШАТЬ ГРИФТ! 07:51 ШРИФТ* 07:52 ОМГ 07:52 07:52 ТАК ТЫ ДАЖЕ ЛОГГИШЬ КАЖДЫЕ 30 СЕКУНД 07:52 ДИРТИ ХАКЕР 07:52 Я ВСЁ НАПИШУ В РОСБОТКОНТРОЛЬ 10:28 Бот извиняется, бот стёр все пруфы Ошибка: неправильное время